


Are they or are they not?

by Tommyboy



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Are they or are they not?

Napoleon sat at his desk. He didn't know if it could happen. In his mind he doubted it seriously. He was a serious womanizer. I doubt he could pull off such an assignment. There was no one that came to him mind that he would be willing to even think of changing such in grained behavior.

The door to his office opened and he looked to see a very rumpled Russian enter and sit heavily into his own desk chair.

"I take it you've had a rough day?" Napoleon asked, looking over his partner's appearance. Wearing a medium grey suit, the tie was half pulled, the top button undone and the coat look wrinkled. A trip to the dry cleaners was in order for the suit.

Illya looked at him, cocked an eye and bit back a retort that would cost him something in the near future if he let his temper get the best of him..

"That good I take it?" Napoleon asked in an amused tone. It was untypical of Illya to bite back comments, only if they involved using foreign languages.

"You could say that," Illya answered. "What do you have there?" Illya nodded to the folder that Napoleon had open.

"An assignment," Napoleon answered. He closed the folder and handed it across to Illya. "Trying to piece together if either one of us could be assigned on it."

Illya opened the folder and read through the briefing sheet. Illya repeated the line that Napoleon was probably having problem with. "Agents to act as a loving couple, of which they are of the same sex," Illya said out loud. "You need a homosexual couple? UNCLE does not have any same sex couples."

"Do we?" Napoleon asked. "We have same sex partnerships."

"But alas do any of them sleep together?" Illya asked back.

"You tell me," Napoleon challenged.

Illya sat back in his chair, looking at his superior, but partner. "We don't sleep together."

"We've been in bed together partner," Napoleon stated.

"Sleeping. I don't think my external member has become intimate with any part of your anatomy. Nor has yours with mine."

"So you don't think we could make a convincing couple?" Napoleon replied.

"No. I'm not your type. I'm short, and lacking features that you seem fond of chasing around the office."

"Well, darn it. I was hoping for an all expense paid trip to San Francisco this time of year."

"Send Guthrie and Williams, if anyone in the department that seems to be cozy with each other is them." Illya handed the folder back to Napoleon. "They'll enjoy the down time."

Napoleon made his recommendations in the folder. "I'll drop this off for Lisa to execute."


End file.
